


young, wild & free

by kistachies (hqkaiden)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: MATRIX Comeback, Other, even tho its rlly short, srry srry, the comeback stage killed me and i was itching to write SOMETHING about it, yall it hasnt even been an hour but istg, yongguk looked so happy thru out so : ) this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkaiden/pseuds/kistachies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is bang yongguk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young, wild & free

this is it. this is what he’d been waiting for, for over a year. finally, able to stand on stage again with the 5 people he had grown closest to.

if there were any words to describe what he felt, he certainly can't think of them. his mind is a jumble of mess and lyrics and choreography moves and everything he had to say and whatever else he could worry about. but at the same time, his head feels so _clear_.

he feels as if he is on a high, way above cloud nine, with nothing in the world to bring him down. he feels invincible. like, as long as he stood here on stage with these people, he could do anything. he is bulletproof, he is weightless, he is everything and anything.

most of all, _he is something_.

he is bang yongguk, leader of B.A.P., leader of 5 dedicated, talented people whom he’d come to cherish and appreciate with his whole heart and life.

he is bang yongguk, who always smiled and encouraged others no matter what.

he is bang yongguk, with so many responsibilities on his shoulders now that it should weigh him down.

but, he _is_ bang yongguk, whom should not, could not, _would not_ , let a single damned thing in the universe bring him down, nor hold him back.

he is bang yongguk, determined and destined to be the best he could be and help those around him achieve greatness.

**  
** _he is bang yongguk, and he is going to be young, wild, and free._

**Author's Note:**

> THIS COMEBACK KILLED ME AND YONGGUK WAS HAPPY SO I WAS HAPPY AND THEN I THOUGHT!!! LET WRITE THIS !!! 
> 
> hello i lov bang yongguk and im so srry this is so short like less than 300 words but i rlly wanted to write something after watching the stage 
> 
> follow me on twitter :^) @ jisungsluv


End file.
